This Can't Be Good
by ConfusedSoAmI
Summary: "Please tell me you're joking. Is that even possible?" "It seems so." "Alex is that you? I am going to get in so much trouble..."/In which Alex is 7-years-old, Jim has no clue what to do, Spock likes kids, and apparently so does Khan. Hopefully things won't get any worse than they are right now. (Companion to "Count The Shadows") Khan/OC. Being beta'd by Kittythekatty.
1. Chapter 1

When Captain Jim Kirk woke up this morning he was expecting to find nineteen-year-old lieutenant Alexandra Vaughn up bright and early talking rapidly to Chekov or Sulu about something random. He was expecting to see her at least annoy Spock for thirty minutes.

Did he get any of that? No. Instead he had found a very displeased Nyota and Spock with an 7-year-old girl that looked like a younger version of Alex.

"Uhhh who's this?" Jim asks the two as he bent down to the young girls level. The girl looked at him with a crooked smile, as if she didn't know what to say.

Nyota just looked at Jim with an annoyed expression. Spock explained what happened. Around 3:30 am, there was an incident and the result was Lieutenant Vaughn was turned into a seven year old version of herself.

After the story Jim looked at Spock with a raised eyebrow and then down at the little black haired girl and then back up at Spock again.

"Please tell me you're joking." Jim said to Spock, Spock looked down at the little girl. "Is that even possible?" Jim asked as he stood up straighter.

"It seems so." Spock replied.

"Alex is that you?" Jim just had to make sure before they made any final solutions. Alex nodded silently and then Jim starts to wonder why she's so quiet when she's usually very talkative at morning 0700 hours. "I am going to get in so much trouble…" Alex giggled and then quickly hid behind Spock's leg. The Vulcan did not flinch, though his neutral expression wavered for less than a second.

Nyota shook her head, "Doctor McCoy already got a blood sample of her this morning. He's going to run a few tests to see how this could have had happened." she told Jim, he nodded as he followed her into the turbo-lift.

Jim rubbed the back of his neck, "Do we have any information on Alex from when she was a child? You know any medical reports that we should know about?" he asked.

Nyota thought about it, "I am not sure but I can check with Doctor McCoy." she told Jim with a nervous smile "I'm sure you can handle this Captain," she told him as she stepped inside the elevator, "Asfter all she is seven. At least she's not an infant." Jim gave a her a look that said 'Hahahaha! Not funny' The lift stopped and Nyota exited.

Jim let out a quiet groan and then headed back towards the bridge where Alex was waiting with Spock. With Khan under watch as they tried to get the man on their side, this was just more stress to add to his list of things to do.

Entering the bridge of the Enterprise once again he looked at the 7-year-old Alex who had ventured off to Chekov. Jim couldn't help but from as he watched the Russian pilot get along well with Alex. The two were talking about something involving different planets.

"Your girlfriend went to go get some medical records of Alex," Jim sighed. "Now you can practice playing mommy and daddy." he added with a wink and Spock replied with a vacant look.

* * *

Seven-year-old Alex ran towards Jim and looked at him with a smile. "I dunno what happened…" she said with the smile still on her face. Jim couldn't help but smile, little Alex was cute.

Jim grinned and then ruffled Alex's hair, "Yeah, well enjoy it while it lasts kid," Alex poked him again. "We're going to get this fixed." he added as he tapped her forehead with two fingers.

Alex grinned and then reached out to be picked up. Jim laughed, and proceed to do so.

"I wanna sit on your lap." Alex pouted with a bit of an 'I'm bored and have nothing else better to do' tone.

Jim let out a sigh and then rubbed the back of his head. This was going to be an interesting week

* * *

**A/N: This is being beta'd by Kittythekatty here on fanfiction :D thanks so much for helping~! **


	2. Chapter 2

Jim had been looking for Alex since this morning. She had ran off somewhere shortly after Nyota went to go get her childhood medical records. The fact the Alex was M.I.A made Jim very frustrated.

Yes, Alex was known to be a little bit hyper at times but she was just a teen. Of course that was when she was nineteen. Now she was seven-years-old and she moved faster than her nineteen year old self hopped up on caffeine. Jim started to pace around the bridge, muttering some choicie words. Spock noticed the Captain's distress and walked up to Jim.

"I thought she was with you!" Jim muttered with frustration as he paced back and forth in front of Spock.

Spock nodded, "My apologies Captain, Alexandra was present with me. I turned to examine a few documents and by the time I had turned back to her; Alexandra was no longer present." he admitted. If Spock was concerned, he certainly didn't show it.

"I will go look for her." Spock stated as he deduced that the Captain deserved a break from managing a child.

Jim nodded gratefully; now he knew how mothers felt when they lost their children. It was a painful feeling. Even though her trusted Alex in spite of her age he did _not_ trust a younger Alex to be alone.

"Make sure she didn't hurt herself." he insisted as he watched Spock walk to the turbo-lift.

* * *

Searching for a bubbly, black haired seven-year-old child should be of minimal difficulty. Spock strolled pass Sickbay not expecting Lieutenant Vaughn to be inside, but he detected a youthful high-pitched voice right as he was about to enter the turbo-lift to continue his search. The Vulcan quickly headed back towards Sickbay and was greeted by an unusual sight.

"What does this do?"

"Hey! Don't touch that, it's sharp!"

"Awwwwww."

Alex had somehow successfully made her way to Sickbay where she encountered Doctor McCoy. Now she was sitting on a counter, so she could not wander off. Alexandra was known to have fear of heights but she was unable to get down due to being somewhat vertically challenged.

"Can I come down now?" Alex whined in question, "I don't like it up here!" she squeaked as she looked around for something to hold on to.

"Nope, Alex you can't be running off. Hopefully Jim is smart enough and would come here—"

"—I see that you have obtained Alex." rumbled Spock's baritone voice as he joined the conversation making Doctor McCoy jump where he stood.

"Well at least someone was smart to come here." Bones remarked as he helped Alex get down. Once he did get her down, Alex clung onto his leg.

"Spock scares me."

Spock raised an eyebrow at Alex and Bones couldn't help but smirk. He bent down to talk to Alex.

"Yeah well he intimidates everyone, no offense." Spock looked the other way.

Before he forgot Spock asked something important, "Have you retrieved Alex's medical records?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow.

Doctor McCoy nodded, "Yeah. And it looks like Alex's mental age is going down back to seven." he declared as he handed Spock a PADD.

Spock nodded to the Doctor, "I will inform Captain Kirk." Spock gave a small nod towards Alex, "Come along Lieutenant" he requested as he held out his hand so she would not wander off.

Alex glared at Spock's hand as if she didn't trust it and then ducked behind Bones's leg once more.

"Stranger danger." Alex muttered as she tugged on Bones pant leg.

"Perhaps this will not be of minimal difficulty." said Spock.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you once again Kittythekatty for beta'ing this! Yeah, I tend to get Spock OOC a bit. Whoops *swetdrops* **


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we again?" Alex asked curiously as she looked up at Jim. When Spock brought her back to him, Jim had finally pulled himself together and relaxed a bit.

"Right now we're in warp speed," Jim told her because quite honestly he didn't remember. Slowly getting bored like Alex was, Jim tapped his chin as he thought of something the two could do.

A game came to mind and the first game he thought of was 'I Spy'. It was simple and easy and of course entertaining.

"Want to play I spy?" Jim suggested and Alex nodded in agreement, liking that idea.

"Ok! Can I go first?" Alex asked and Jim nodded, letting her little mind wander.

Alex looked around the bridge and tried to select a color she could find or an item that would be easy for Jim to guess. Even though he was the Captain of the Enterprise, Jim could also take the lazy way to get things done.

"I spy somethiiiiiiiing…" Alex looked around and spotted Chekov and Sulu, she smiled once she knew what Jim had to look for. "Yellow." she finished as she looked up at the Captain.

Jim looked down at her with a grin, "That's easy!" he said as he ruffled her hair, "The pins." said Jim immediately as he gave her his answer and pointed to the upside down u-looking pin on his shirt.

Alex shook her head with a grin, "No that's gold!" she said with a smile.

Jim mouthed an 'oh' and looked around again. The only thing he spotted that were yellow were Chekov and Sulu's shirts.

"Their shirts." Jim corrected himself and Alex nodded.

"Yep!" Alex beamed, Chekov and Sulu looked towards the two and Alex waved hello.

"What are you doing Captain?" Sulu asked with a curious grin.

"Playing I spy." Jim replied he leaned back in his seat, "Care to join?" he asked.

"No thank you Captain." Sulu replied as he went back to checking the ships status.

"Guess I'm next huh?" Jim asked and Alex nodded, "I spy with my little eye…"

* * *

**A/N: It's a very short chapter but my eyes have been glued to electronics all day. I need to do something else XD I wish the Enterprise was real so that I can go running around like a maniac. I need to get out more.**

**Sorry for not updating this lately. I would but I have had writers block and I have a Supernatural fanfiction up that I'm waiting for more reviews so I can update it. And I'm writing a James Bond fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I only own my own character, Alex.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter has been edited! **

* * *

"I spy something…black."

Jim snorted, then chuckled, "Space! Come on Alex, you're not even trying," he said. Shrugging, Alex lies down lengthwise on his lap. She giggles and he tickled her a bit.

"Okay my turn," Jim ponders. "Hmmm, I spy something—"

"—Keptin!" Chekov interrupts their game of I spy. Jim looks a bit apologetic for not paying attention to his duties.

"What is it Mr. Chekov?"

"Zer is something in warp behind us sir!" Chekov replies as he starts typing away rapidly at the controls., Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Is that even possible?" Jim asked curiously as he got Alex off of his lap and then headed towards the two pilots.

"Apparently so sir, I believe that this has happened once with one of the others at Starfleet." Sulu points out as he continues to type away rapidly.

Jim nods and then turns to look at his crew, "Defensive positions!" he ordered as he strides to the turbo lift. Alex hopped out of the chair. Jim wanted to personally visit Scotty to make sure that everything was alright.

The Enterprise had undergone repairs and an overhaul shortly after Khan's attack. Apparently there were many modifications that Jim was unaware of, so he wanted to check with Scotty. Jim was feeling rather stressed.

Alex called after Jim as she followed him, "Captain!" she chirped. Jim paused and turned around to face the child. His serious expression softened a bit when Jim saw the worried Alex.

He couldn't help it, somehow he had a weakness when it came to children.

"Yes?"

"I can't help if I'm still like this!" Alex pouts as she folded her arms over each other.

"Right now isn't the time for a hissy fit, okay Alex?" Jim murmured. What could pursue them while they were in warp? Jim had no clue, he and his crew haven't gotten into a row with anyone ever since Khan.

Spock had came up, "Captain, I have got an identification on the approaching ship." he stated as Jim headed over to his first officer.

"Excellent, Mr. Spock! What is it?" Jim asked.

"The configuration of the ship appears to be Klingon." There was an uncomfortable pause

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Kittythekatty! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter has been edited! **

* * *

"They've changed course, sir." Sulu affirmed after three minutes. Jim opened his mouth to say something and then shook his head and thought better of it.

"That's good. Cancel red alert," Jim muttered in response.

Alex let out a sigh and decided that she was bored and decided to go and see Bones again. It was rather strange and somewhat inappropriate that she would be scared for her life one moment, then bored the next. Of course with her attention span being that of a seven-year-old, she knew for a fact that this was normal.

As she slip out of the bridge, she cheerfully thought of what to do. She decided that she should just go on a random adventure on the Enterprise one day and see what there was to do. As of now, there wasn't many activities that would appeal to a seven year old.

Not paying attention, she was completely unaware of the person not too far away from her. With her gaze fixed on the ground and on her feet she couldn't help but smile a bit and laugh.

"I can't believe I'm 7. " Alex muttered. The Medical and Science division were still working out how this was possible.

The person not too far away did not really recognize Alex, which was a shocker. The rumor of a little child resembling the hyper lieutenant had spread like a wildfire. But this person paid no attention to something as trivial as a rumor. Until now. In fact, he wasn't even so sure if Alex still worked on the Enterprise considering the fact that he had not seen that hyperactive lieutenant since they put him back to sleep.

Khan continued heading down towards the bridge, he had to confront the Captain about the rumor of a child.

"Ompf!"

Khan didn't feel the little child bump into his leg until he realized she had grabbed hold of it.

With a raised eyebrow, he stared down and observed the child. She looked up at him curiously, then her eyes grew wide and she let go of his leg.

Running as fast as she could when she let go of his leg, Alex sprinted the rest of the way towards Sickbay, leaving Khan there with a raised eyebrow.

The rumors were true, the child resembled the lieutenant. Shaking his head, Khan continued on and then stopped for a moment.

"Was that Alexandra?" he muttered to himself in question.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Kittythekatty! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter has been edited! **

* * *

Alex had no clue why Khan was here. The last time she saw him she swore they put him back to sleep. They put him back in that capsule thing—she couldn't remember the technical term for it—and that was a fact.

And now since she was seven, she had no clue if the recognized her. This was definitely going to be a very bad week.

"What're you doing here?" Bones asked once he noticed Alex run in here.

"Whyiskhanstillawakeandwhyhasntanyonetoldmeyet?!" Alex cried out as she tossed her arms up in the air, she spoke rather quite fast. McCoy looked at her rather confused.

Looking at the kid with a raised eyebrow the Doctor shook his head. "Slow down,Alex before you hurt yourself." he said as he got down to her level and looked at her, "What's the matter?"

"Khan." was all Alex could say in response. Bones raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you know?" he asked because he could have sworn that she would be the first to know.

Alex shook her head no and started to have a small panic attack. Yes,she had a soft spot for the scary-as-hell master mind criminal—sue her for being dramatic—but the fact that she had ran into him like this was only setting off alarms in her head.

"I'm sure he didn't recognize you." Bones said reassuringly as he patted her on the top of her head.

Alex scoffed and folded her arms over each other and pouted. Bones patted her on the top of her head.

"I think I'm going to go bother the Captain now." she said with a smile as she decided that she should just pull herself together already and act like the mature mental age she is supposed to be (19).

Bones let out a sigh as he watched the little girl saunter off. Then he realized, Where was the person that was supervising her?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Kittythekatty! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter has been edited! **

* * *

Khan knew for a fact that he had seen that child before, but perhaps as young woman. The fact that he had recognized her as Alex—the random lieutenant that watched him while he was on board of the Enterprise was puzzling. She was about nineteen, so why was there a little girl that looked like her?

He entered the bridge quietly and made his way over to the Captain.

Shaking his head, he stood by Captain Kirk, hands folded neatly behind his back

"Captain," he still spoke to Kirk in a cold matter that mad Jim jump.

"Please do enlighten me about why there is a child onboard."

Jim looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then opened his mouth to explain but then closed it.

"Quite honestly,I do not know myself." Jim replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Captain, I am able to discern lies quite easily. The Captain's neutral expression changed into a somewhat guilty and startled one fore a few second.

Jim shook his head, "It's a bit complicated." he groaned as he rubbed his temples.

Nyota came in with seven-year-old Alex clung to her leg. The girl was holding on to for dear life for some odd reason and Nyota was getting quite frustrated about it.

"Lieutenant,please tell me you have something." Jim asked as he stood up and then looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"She's very...I don't know what's wrong with her, she's just not letting go." Jim chuckled at Nyota, then stopped when her expression turned into one of anger.

Jim thought of something, "Ale, if you let to of the lieutenant I'll give you some candy."

Alex shook her head.

"Apparently bribing doesn't work on her." Khan remark with a smirk.

Out of nowhere,Alex let go and then ran to Khan. She hugged his leg like she did to Nyota's.

Khan looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then stared at Nyota with a death glare of some sort. She put her hands up in defense and then grinned a little and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Kittythekatty! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Once again if you're a fan of the show Supernatural check out my fanfiction "Hands Held High" :) **

**This is a short chapter once again...I don't know, I got bored.**

* * *

Khan tried shaking off the seven-year-old girl who looked a lot like Alex off of his leg and after five minutes of trying to do so he gave up and allowed her to stay where she was. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, "Hi." she said and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then he turned to Captain Kirk.

"Captain—" he began to ask why Alex was now seven and even Jim put his hands up in an 'x' like formation and started to shake his head.

"—Don't even start. We're still trying to figure this whole entire thing out ourselves." replied Jim as he let out a sigh and then he looked at the seven-year-old lieutenant who was looking around the place rapidly for some reason and then grinned. "Looks like someone likes you Khan." he added with a wink and at that Alex let go and then wiped her hands off on the fabric of Jim's pants. Jim laughed at that.

"Ew." was all Alex had to say and then she looked over at Khan and stuck her tongue out at the once fugitive. Khan gave her a smug look that made her hide behind Jim's leg.

Bones came to the bridge, "Well she hadn't had anything serious when she was a kid. Pretty healthy." said Bones as he basically let Jim know that he had finished reading her medical profiles and Jim nodded at that. Now all they had to do was figure out how the heck they could change Alex back to her normal age because to be honest, this was getting annoying to everyone.

"Spock I am leaving you in charge of Alex." said Jim as he finally decided that would be his next mission, "You to Khan." he added as he looked at the two with a look that read he was serious.

Khan opened his mouth to say something and then thought better of it, looking at the Vulcan he realized that even he looked as though he had nothing to say. Jim starts to walk out of the bridge with Bones and goes outside.

* * *

"I'm assuming we have a plan to get her back to her normal age?" Bones asked as he rubbed his temples, "The kid kept me up half the night. She had trouble sleeping." he muttered.

Jim nodded, "We could try a few things." he said as he rubbed the back of his head, "Any ideas?" with that said Bones started to try and come up with a list of things they could do to get that lieutenant back to her age.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be Spock and Khan watching Alex :) any ideas that I can use for getting her back to her _normal _age? I'm surprised that this story has a lot of favorites/follows XD glad that you all enjoy my writing! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have no excuse for not updating. Other than the fact that I started writing an original story on fictionpress, my user for that is TheUnknownCompanion.**

**I'm also thinking about leaving *laughs* well not forever I just wanna focus on my senior year of high school if you know what I mean.**

**I've been role playing to much .-. No regrets!**

* * *

Alex looked at Jim and then at Bones and shook her head. The two were coming up with lists of ways to turn her back to normal.

"We could try time travel." suggested Jim rather quite excitedly, Bones and Alex both looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Time travel?" Bones repeated and Jim nodded with a shrug.

"Could work." Jim said with a proud grin. He was rather quite fond of his idea but Alex and Bones thought other wise.

"Yeah if we can find a blue police box then I'm sure that can happen." muttered Alex as she rolled her eyes. Time travel, even now, hasn't been invented. Although she had heard stories of a feature Spock roaming around these parts and she was wondering if it really could happen or not.

Jim laughed, "Oh believe me if Spock can manage it then I'm sure we can to." he said as he patted her head, Bones opened his mouth to ask how the hell Spock managed to create time travel and then thought better of it.

"I don't even want to know." was all that Bones had to say about that idea as he put his hands up in defense.

Alex nodded in agreement and then Khan comes in. She slowly scooted away and hid behind Bones's leg, still slightly terrified of Khan since she was after all seven and it was only natural. If she was nineteen sill then she wouldn't be as scared.

"Time travel is a difficult task," said Khan. He must have had overheard their conversation, then again she should have had seen that coming. "I do suppose it could work but it is risky." he added as he folded his hands together behind his back and looked down at Alex.

Jim nodded and then gestured towards Khan. "See? Even he agrees with my idea!" he said as he gave the doctor and Alex a thumbs up, "Time travel it is then." with that said he patted Alex on the head and she facepalmed herself.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but eh what are you gonna do? Writers block is killing me. Today I get my senior class schedule :3 So excited! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I should have had updated a looooong time ago but I have been busy with school and role playing and other fanfictions that I have been writing and what not.**

**Thank you for sticking with me! :D**

* * *

"Time travel seems logical but it is highly dangerous." said Spock at Jim's suggestion.

Alex didn't want to do time travel, nope. She didn't want to do it because who knows what would happen with the paradoxes and meeting yourself and fixing history. What if this was supposed to happen? What if she was suppose to be given a task to do at the age of nine?

They have been over this debate before: to time travel or not to time travel, that is the question.

"Well if everyone is agreeing to this stupid idea of yours Kirk," mused Alex as she folded her arms over each other and looked between Jim and Khan, "then I'll do it—"

Jim waved his arms around in front of his face, "—No, no, no I mean we'll do it. You stay here," he said as he thought his plan out loud. Alex and Spock both rose an eyebrow, "We can't have you running into yourself." he added.

Alex nodded. "How will this plan be acted out?" Khan asked curiously.

"It depends if Alex naturally changed back to a nine-year-old or if someone else did this to her," said Bones as he rubbed the back of his neck, he still had second thoughts about this but if everyone else was agreeing then he couldn't argue. Time travel it was then.

Alex scrunched her nose and wondered if she was turned to this age by someone else. She was sleeping that night when basically everything went to shit and ended up to this, she was a deep sleeper and she had a long night that day so she was out cold. "I can't remember if anyone came in or not." Jim nodded.

"We will check our security settings." said Jim as he went off to do just that.

* * *

**A/N: Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ...I have no excuse for not updating. Only the fact that I have started to play Minecraft and it's _awesome_. If anyone has an account, my user is Clefairy96 :) **

* * *

Checking their security footage, Bones and Kirk sat down and lounged a bit. Kirk swiveled around in his seat as if he was sitting in the Captain's chair and then he sat up straight when he saw something, or more like someone, enter Alex's room. Alex was sound asleep in the video, sprawled out on her bed. Her comforters looked as though were kicked off, she lets out a groan and sniffled a bit. _She's kind of hot when she's sleeping. _Jim thought to himself with a smirk as he watched her slowly reach for the comforter and pulled it on over her head.

He watched Bones rewind the clip and then he looked carefully as someone wearing a red shirt with black skinny jeans come into her room. "So it's one of our own?" asked Bones out loud as he scratched the back of his head.

Jim nodded, "Looks like it." he glanced at the time and took a mental note of it, _October 2nd, 2:00am__. _He let out a sigh as he watched Bones write it down on his PADD in case if any of them forgot. "Ready for this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as the two stood up and left the room.

Bones let out a shrug, "Better than just sitting around here and doing nothing...wait I'm time traveling, why would I even agree to this?" Bones asked as he looked at Jim with a glare, Kirk shrugged with a smirk.

"I don't know, asked the Red Shirt Guy." Jim said. Since the both of them didn't know who the man was in the red shirt, for now they would be calling him the Red Shirt Guy. Heading towards the bridge, they entered and Spock headed towards their way.

"Did you discover our intruder?" Spock asked in that monotone voice of his, Khan looked towards their direction. Jim looked over Spock's shoulder and noticed Alex clinging to Khan's leg.

_Well at least those two are getting along. _Jim thought to himself with a sigh, "Yes we did. It's one of our own, Alex!" he said as he bent down to the seven-year-old, "Do you know who could have had done this to you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Alex shook her head, "Nope. Not really." she said quietly. Alex honestly didn't know who would do this to her, was it just for fun? Or was it just for a sick joke? Sure she likes kids but making her younger again so that she couldn't work on her precious ship? That was pure torture for her!

Khan looked at the Captain of the Enterprise with a raised eyebrow, "One of your own?" he asked with a smirk, "I'm surprised." he added. Jim let out a sigh.

"I hate to agree with you but I was just thinking the same thing." Jim said, but with that said him, Spock, and Bones headed towards the transporters (which were modified to be able to time travel) they got ready to find whoever did this to Alex.

* * *

**A/N: 20 days is the longest I have gone without updating _any _of my stories! Even on Wattpad! **


End file.
